Simon the Sorcerer 2 alternative ending
by StephenThePlaystationDude
Summary: It's all in the title. For people who know this somewhat obscure adventure game series (Mainly people in Europe at least that's what I hear.) Simon The Sorcerer game series is owned by British company AdventureSoft.


**Simon The Sorcerer 2 Alternative Ending.**

**Please be noted if you've never played Simon the Sorcerer 2, you won't have a clue at all what's going on in this story. **

**This is a fanfic I wrote for my British fans and for people in Europe. If you're American or live somewhere in the NTSC and Asian areas. You probably won't know what Simon the Sorcerer is as it's more unknown in those areas. It's a British Adventure Game Series made by a company named Adventuresoft. **

**It's about a rude British boy named Simon transported to a magical dimension to save an elderly wizard named Calypso from an evil wizard named Sordid. In the sequel Sordid comes backs from the dead with the help of a boy named Runt who builds a robotic body for Sordid and sends a magical wardrobe to Simon's dimension in order to steal his body and come back from the dead. The magic transporting wardrobe backfires, sending Simon to the front of Calypso's shop instead of Sordid's lair. In order to return home Simon needs a special fuel for the wardrobe named Mucusade hence the game begins.**

**After a long journey to get the Mucusade, Simon gets captured by pirates. And here's a way the second game could have ended right here…**

Simon sat prisoner in the ship's prisoner hold with his arms crossed. He was not a happy man, it seems life was determined to not get him back home.

He wasn't alone in the hold he was with another prisoner that looked very much like Mr T out of the A-Team, not that the Mr T rip off would ever officially state he was Mr T himself and would violently beat you if you ever asked anything about it. Every step he had taken was constantly putting barriers in his way. And now he was going to be sold as a slave by pirates. The Pirate Long Johns Silver (That's not a mistake. His name was Long Johns Silver, not Long John Silver) looked and was incompetent occasionally, but he was successful at killing people and getting his job done at least most of the time. Guybrush Threepwood he wasn't.

Then he remembered something, the magic book he had received from the Wizards competition! Maybe that was his way out! Simon took the book from his magic hat capable of carrying any object no matter how large, and flicked it open…..

Then he thought "What's the point? I'll just have to face more barriers…." And closed the book.

Then another idea, came to his mind…..

Simon remembered that just before his first adventure, he threw a magic book on the floor, which opened a warp that allowed him to enter the magic realm. He closed his eyes in disbelief. He hadn't learned his lesson from entering strange things. First a magic warp that took him to the magic realm in the first game, and now a magic wardrobe. When would he learn?

Maybe there was a page that allowed him to open a warp to return him to Earth. Couldn't be that hard, he had used a similar spell to return demons to hell. He flipped the pages of the magic book. He was in luck. He read a whole chapter about magic warps….

Simon grinned. "No more mister nice guy." He smiled. Not that he'd been nice to begin with.

He then read a chapter that would allow him to free him from the chains he was tied up with. And something occurred to him…why didn't he free the Mr T rip off with the book too?

Simon then went back to the book that had the spell that would allow him to be freed. He pointed the index finger at his chains, instead of randomly at the sky. (Why'd he do that?).

"I suppose this is my only option, really. Here goes! Hocus Pocus, Alakazam, magic, magic, get me out of this jam." A spark flew out of Simon's fingers and the chains disappeared.

"Heh! What do you know? It worked! Sooty, eat your heart out."

The Mr T rip off saw what Simon had done. "How about using some of that magic on my chains?"

"I don't know." Simon grinned evilly. "You've been very rude with the conversation I've had with you earlier on this trip." Simon was proud that the gun was now on the other hand.

"Please. I'll make it worth your while."

Simon was surprised that a Mr T rip off was using words like "please." Maybe he really wasn't Mr T and was just a look a like. Simon was going to reply "Sorry, you're not my type" but then he realized he'd used that line already on another character so he replied…..

"What will you do?"

"I'll give that pirate captain a proper introduction."

Simon continued to smile. "I like the way you think." He then pointed his index finger and said "Hocus Pocus, Alakazam, magic, magic, get HIM out of this jam." Sparks flew out of Simon's fingers and the chains of the Mr T look a like disappeared.

Simon and the Mr T look a like headed to the stairs to escape. The pirate captain who was at the top of the stairs apparently saw that Simon was trying to escape and came downstairs. He was going to say "Where do you think you're going?" But couldn't finish. The Mr T look a like pounced on Long Johns Silver, violently beating him senseless. As Long Johns Silver remained unconscious. The Mr T look-a-like went upstairs and more fighting ensued.

While all this was going on, this gave Simon the right amount of time to chant the magic words need to make a warp to send him home. He had no use for the mucusade. He made it home, safe and sound and no body swapping had ensued whatsoever with Sordid. Simon had learned his lesson and learned to be more careful with suspicious things. He also learned never to go through magic warps created by random again.

Feel free to hate this ending if you please, but take a closer look at what I've done. I didn't end it on a bloody annoying cliffhanger that took 7 years to be resolved in Simon the Sorcerer 3d (which turned out to bomb). I've prevented Simon from doing more acts that makes him a complete dick and not just in the rest of the 2 nd game. But in Simon 3d, 4, and 5. Hell Simon 3d makes Simon do about 8 counts of murder and numerous other crimes.

I prevented further disappointment with voice acting. You thought it was bad that Chris Barrie didn't back to do Simon in 2 or 3d? Be thankful Brian Bowles does a passable job. Wait till you hear his voice in 4 and 5. When he somehow turns from being a Brit to an American.

You might think it was bad that Sordid's golems (or gargoyles whatever) come and kidnap Alix. But think about it what's Sordid going to do when Simon DOESN'T come and rescue Alix and his robotic body runs out? Not much of Runt keeping Alix then. So when Simon didn't come and Sordid's robotic body ran out. Runt had no choice but to reunite Alix with Calypso.

So happily ever after for everybody. Except for Runt who couldn't become evil by himself and had to go back to his farm and Sordid who remained dead.

**THE END. I saved your childhood.**

**But did Simon ever go back to the Magic Kingdom?**

**Why yes...**

A Magic warp appeared in the front of the king's castle. Simon came out to find the king's guards, who had cheated Simon out of money. They were guarding the castle as usual.

"Well...well" said the left guard "If it isn't the royal wizard who hasn't shown up for work for months. The king says you're fired, and if he meets you, he'll cut your head off.

"Yeh? Well he'll have to answer to this..."

Reading from his magic book, Simon then turned the two guards into slugs.

"That's for cheating me out of money I earned by dumping porridge on my head." Simon growled. He then went back into the warp...

**THE END FOR GOOD THIS TIME! THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
